


“It’s getting really dark out. Maybe you should stay the night?”

by Visitingthefullmoononceamonth (Leaningtowerof_not_pisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaningtowerof_not_pisa/pseuds/Visitingthefullmoononceamonth
Summary: “I should have gone home like half an hour ago!” You mumbled quickly as you started to pull on your coat.Stiles stood and walked towards you, “It’s getting really dark out. Maybe you should stay the night?"You hesitated, looking outside where your dumb bike was, and back at Stiles. "I could text my mom that I’ll sleep here.”“You should."





	“It’s getting really dark out. Maybe you should stay the night?”

  Stiles had an arm wrapped around your shoulders and you were curled up against him on the couch, your forehead resting in the crook of his neck. Stiles had prepared an evening of movie watching and cuddling with you on his couch while his father was working and he had the house to himself. You had been a  good girlfriend and knocked on his door with two bags full of candies and snacks. Stiles had pulled you in for a big, wet kiss to thank you for the food (you laughed at his reaction, “It’s just snacks!” “But it’s so much deliciousness!”) and then, when you waited for the popcorn in the microwave, leaning against his counter, he had kissed you hello properly, cornering you between his arms and the counter. You had placed your hands on his chest, letting him press his hungry lips on yours until the microwave beeped and you pushed him off, just enough to get free of his arm cage. He had watched you get the popcorn in a bowl and walked behind you to the couch, picking up the two, still very full bags on the way.   

The third movie ended and you reached for your phone that was siting beside you on a cushion. You looked at the time and gasped, “shit” The phone was displaying 11:30 pm.  

“What?” Stiles asked, seeing you stand up and walk to the entrance where your purse was, along with your black, fake leather coat. 

“I should have gone home like half an hour ago!” You mumbled quickly as you started to pull on your coat. 

Stiles stood and walked towards you, “It’s getting really dark out. Maybe you should stay the night?" 

You hesitated, looking outside where your dumb bike was, and back at Stiles. "I could text my mom that I’ll sleep here.”

“You should." 

Stiles smiled and leaned down to peck your lips gently.    During the rest of the night, you decided to watch one more movie. Actually, watch is a big word. More like listen to some parts of it while you made out on the sofa. You then went up to Stiles’ bedroom when you decided it was late enough.

Stiles gave you one of his shirts to change in before bed. He was waiting for you, already changed in nothing more than pyjama pants, laying in his bed. You walked in his bedroom with his shirt on, no bra under, and in your panties. You pulled on the front of the shirt to make it a tiny bit longer and stepped closer to the bed with Stiles eyeing you. A smile was spread on his lips.

"You look really beautiful, (Y/N), he muttered.

You sat on his bed and ran a hand through your hair and bit your lower lip. It was the first night that you spent at your boyfriend’s house and you were a bit nervous at how it would go. So far, it had been great but sleeping _, actually just sleeping,_ was still kind of a tiny bit more intimate step.

You laid down on your side, facing him. Stiles pulled the covers higher on the both of you and kissed your forehead.  

"I love you, (Y/N). I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“Well I couldn’t say no. Plus, it was getting dark out,” You pointed out.

Stiles laughed quietly, “if you had decided to go home anyway, I wouldn’t have let you go on your bike. I would have at least given you a ride, safe in my jeep! I just wanted you to stay.”

“I love you so much, Stiles Stilinski,” it was your turn to press a kiss to his lips. You rolled over on your side, letting out a small breath you didn’t know you were holding. 

Stiles had an arm draped over your hip and his face was buried in your neck, inhaling your sent every time he snored. You quickly fell asleep, hearing Stiles’ steady breathing. 

—-

Your eyes fluttered open as you felt something soft press against your face. You looked around a little bit confused and smiled as you saw Stiles pressing a million of kisses on your face. “Hey, good morning Beautiful.” “Good morning,” You voice was still heavy with sleep but you grinned widely at him. He pressed a kiss to your lips and then sat up. “Want to go get breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagine blog where you can find these imagines and more.
> 
> http://visitingthefullmoononceamonth.tumblr.com/


End file.
